Little Rebel
by TotallyLosingIt
Summary: Jack's mission to recruit two new spirits doesn't quite go as planned. Pitch is back, bringing with him the spirits of Pain and Vengeance, and Jack and his new companions are the only ones who can stop them. As usual.
1. Prologue

**Heyo! So I finally gave into the urge to write fic for this AMAZING movie after watching it opening night. This should come as no surprise. I went for Jack Frost and left in love with freaking everybody. Including the art, which was unbelievable.**

**This isn't romance, by the way. I mean it could be if you wear your shipping glasses. And turn your head and squint really hard. It is, however, rated for language and the wonderful plot device authors call "violence." I'm a violent person.**

**Disclaimer: Ohhhh the things I could do if RotG was mine. I don't even need the concept- I'll just take Jack and be good. Pretty please? I'll put it on my Christmas list.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Braze N. Defia, Earth's resident immortal smartass, was having the time of his life. He crouched on the windowsill, peeking into some kid's room as he watched her sleep. The Sandman's dream sand circled above her head, creating peaceful images of getting good grades and standing up to the bully of the school, a boy who made a game of poking her incessantly in the back.

"Let's do something about that tomorrow," Braze whispered. "What do you say?" He passed through the wall—one of his powers allowed him to shift the density of his molecules—and lightly touched the girl's forehead.

"You can do it," he said with a wry twist of his lips. "C'mon, love… there you go."

The green faded from his fingertips and he took a step back as the girl stirred. She woke up and looked around the room, before gripping her fists.

"I'll do it tomorrow," she told herself. "I'll punch him out."

Satisfied, Braze nodded and flew back out of the house. Bullies were his thing, be it kids or adults. Whoever they were, they were meant to be overthrown. Orders were for losers and being mean was just asking for a butt-whooping.

"Braze."

He turned and sent a cheeky grin towards his twin, Little "Lilo" Tenderfoot. Her green eyes stared him down in disapproval. "What?" he asked with a wide-eyed gaze.

Lilo frowned at him. "She could've just told a teacher about the bully."

"Where's the fun in that?" Braze noticed his sister's frown deepening and sighed. "Alright, alright." He snapped his fingers, wisps of green light trailing from his fingertips. "She'll tell her principal about him," he promised.

Immediately the frown lifted. Lilo gave her brother a quick hug and ruffled his black curls. "Thanks, big bro!"

He chuckled, amazed that he managed to get himself suckered every time. Lilo took off, wings fluttering and dress folds flapping in the wind as she took to the sky. She looked like an overgrown princess, but that was her—innocence of a child, personified. Braze rolled his eyes and followed her as she helped the Sandman, tapping her wand on the houses of families and giving them warm memories through their dreams.

Braze gazed up at the moon, only half hidden through the clouds. He wasn't quite sure what had caught his attention about it. Everyone knew the Man in the Moon was the guardian of the guardians. He looked after the spirits and the children. He gave them all advice when they needed it, whispered his influence in their ears and shone during their darkest hour.

He'd never spoken to Braze, or his sister. After some centuries he'd given up asking, barely noticing the moon and his brightness anymore.

But as he watched the moon disappear completely behind the storm clouds, a shiver ran through him. Something was coming… and he wasn't sure he was ready for it.

…

The Man in the Moon had only spoken to Jack a couple of times, and never with a voice raised over the whisper of the wind. So Jack nearly fell off his staff as the words washed over him, so strong and insistent he felt it tug at his heart, followed a beat later by an explosion of color in the night sky.

_Guardians… come._

North's aurora borealis, or "Guardian Bat Signal" as Jack lovingly dubbed it, spread across the sky. Jack had been giving London a white January—Rain, the spirit of storms, had blatantly refused to let him make it snow for Christmas, as she was running an errand for a girl's wish to see a lightning show on Christmas Eve. But that could wait.

"Wind," he called, taking a running start on the roof of Buckingham Palace, "take me to North's!"

And the wind did just that.

Phil the Yeti grunted at him as Jack rushed through the hallways of North's workshop. Jack threw a wave over his shoulder, too much in a hurry to have a proper conversation with the beast. He found the Guardians all waiting for him in the center room, turned towards the skylight where the Man in the Moon was fretting.

"What… happened?" Jack had never heard a change in emotion for the Man in the Moon. He was cool under all sorts of pressure. He did not _fret._

"Jack," North greeted, although his voice sounded a little strained.

"Late, as usual," Bunny grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, 'Roo," Jack shot back. He flicked a wave towards Tooth and her baby teeth sprites, which elicited a swoon from all four of them. "Anybody going to explain what's going on?"

Sandman was the last to come in, and he looked less than pleased at being called away. Above his heads images flickered back and forth—one in particular describing how he was going to strangle the boy who'd interrupted his dream over in Montana just to implant silly ideas into a little girl's head.

They all looked to the moon. In response, the light shot towards the floor and illuminated a boy and a girl. The light created its own holographic image, giving form to the two children. They were both Jack's age—complete with dark curly hair and bright green eyes. That was where the similarities ended, though. The boy had a black leather jacket and ripped jeans, looking more like a biker than a kid. And the girl had on a frilly princess dress, complete with wings, a silver tiara arching across her forehead, and a glittering wand poised in her hand.

North made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. "Braze N. Defia and Lilo Tenderfoot?"

Jack wrinkled his nose. It wasn't often he came across name he didn't know. "Who now?"

Bunnymund didn't look very pleased, either. "They're the spirits of rebellion and innocence. Twins. Annoying as hell."

"I like Lilo," Tooth interjected.

"Yeah, she's a peach," Bunny grumbled. "It's her brother we have to worry about."

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Jack said with a smirk.

"Oh he would be," North agreed, as Sandman erupted into images describing his urge to bury this Braze guy under six feet of sand.

"Okay," Jack said, slinging his staff over his shoulder. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"Recruit them," North said with a sigh. But then the Man in the Moon made his two images evaporate. North blinked. "Man in Moon doesn't want twins to be Guardians?"

"Why not?" Jack asked, while Bunny mumbled a "Hallelujah" under his breath.

The Man in the Moon didn't answer. The clouds took over again, signaling that the conversation was over.

"Well great," Bunny complained. "Just great. Don't even think I'm going to be the one to go get 'em. Last time I went was for this guy." He jerked a thumb at Jack.

Jack scowled. "You _kidnapped _me."

"And while that was enjoyable I didn't exactly volunteer for the role, mate."

"Jack will go," North boomed, interrupting Jack's retort before it could leave his mouth.

Jack blinked at him. "What? Why me?"

"Because you're the only one who won't drop-kick Braze off the nearest cliff," Bunny griped. "Be speedy about it, mate. The sooner we get this business over with the sooner I can do my last minute Easter checks."

Jack gazed around the room. Tooth merely gave him a helpless shrug, while North, Bunny, and Sandy all looked irritated at the thought of meeting Braze and his sister Lilo. He sighed.

"Alright, fine. Be back."

He turned to look at the moon, but MiM was still silent. Still, if something had happened that made MiM nervous enough to call an emergency meeting, it must be something to panic about indeed.

…

Pitch raised his head a second before Sear Sheeran could rake a nail over the back of his neck. "Sear," he said in a calm voice, "do not make me dump you back where I found you. I do not take kindly to being on the receiving end of your powers."

"Well," the man said, sliding in front of him with a lazy smile, "it is a force of habit. I am the spirit of pain, and all of that."

"Yes, so you've told me." Pitch didn't bother to hide the sarcasm. He was starting to regret bringing Sheeran from his perch at the top of Mt. Everest, where he'd been robbed of the ability to inflict pain. He'd complained about it the whole way here—about how it was unfair that death on the mountain was painless and, sometimes, quick; about how the Man in the Moon had no right to force him there; how he would love revenge on the Guardians for defeating him centuries earlier and placing him there.

It was nothing compared to Pitch's defeat at the hands of the Guardians. Thinking about it made his blood boil with undisguised fury. That was twice he'd been bested. The first time was acceptable, as he was young in his rule over the Dark Ages and had no challenge to meet him. But this time… and to be defeated by a mere _boy… _

"Your hatred is so loud." A whispered voice caught his attention and Pitch turned that way to see the newest member of their trio. Her eyes were as dark as her hair, her skin a cocoa brown. She was beautiful in a deadly way. The perfect ally.

"I'm Nemesis," she reminded him at his stare. "I can feel your need for vengeance. You will get it, Pitch, of that I can assure you."

An involuntary smile spread across his face. "I have little doubt. This time, victory will be ours."

He walked to his globe and studied the lights. He breathed in deep, ignoring Sheeran's babbling and Nemesis' stare. He opened his eyes with a nod. "Tonight's the night. Comrades, I believe a visit to my old friend Nicholas St. North is long overdue."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the lovely feedback guys! And look at this. It's only the second chapter and already I'm kicking the crap outta Jack. *sigh* And here I thought I was going to restrain my inner whump fangirl.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

There were two things Braze knew about immortal life. The first was that it sucked, and the second was that it was bearable as long as his sister was living it with him. He sighed in annoyance as the sun started to climb towards the sky, interrupting his fun.

"C'mon, Lilo," he called, floating up to rest his combat boots on the thin power lines hanging above the town. His green eyes scanned the lightening landscape, searching for the younger of the twins.

"I'm here," Lilo said, popping up next to him. She gave him a soft smile, which he returned. "Where to next? It's still dark in Alaska."

"Let's head that way then," he agreed with a nod. "I want to stop in Seattle." He'd only been a couple of times after being chased out by Rain. The storm spirit's favorite city was, apparently, all the rainy ones. But Rain was in Europe and he'd been itching to get there for a while now.

"Alright!" Lilo took to the sky, her wings—shaped delicately like a butterfly's—fluttering in the wind. Braze shook his head and started to follow, when a blast of icy air brushed across the back of his neck.

He turned, eyes narrowing, searching for the intruder.

"Down here, Defia."

Surprised, Braze nearly took a nosedive off of the power lines as his eyes shot towards the ground. Jack Frost—newly appointed Guardian and rival to Braze in the snark department. Braze scowled at Jack's smirk. The spirit of winter was sitting casually on his staff, staring up at him.

"Frost," he said, the name tasting sour in his mouth. "Don't you have some blizzards to cause in Chile or something?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's summer there. But you were always out of touch with the rest of the world, Braze." He used his staff to float to Braze's level. "Actually, I need your help."

Braze nearly choked on air. "I'm sorry, what? Come again? I don't think I heard you."

A hand hit the back of Braze's head, making it snap forward. He groaned and rubbed the spot Lilo had hit as she floated down next to them. "What was that for?"

"He said he needed our help," Lilo said with an arched brow. She smiled at Jack, causing Braze to sulk a little more. His sister's crush on the spirit of winter wasn't something she hid. Ever. "What can we do for you, Jack Frost?"

If it was possible, Jack's pale cheeks tinged with the lightest purple. "Not entirely sure, but I'd appreciate it if you guys came with me back to North's. Your presence has been requested." He gave a little bow to go with the formal talk on that last sentence, making Lilo giggle. Braze rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to decline on that one, Snowflake," he said, starting to turn on the thin power line. "I'm not tuned into the Guardian Post."

Lilo grabbed his sleeve and gave him a look. "Do you know why?" she asked Jack.

All the Guardian could do was shrug. "All I know is it can't be good. Can't you feel that? Something's coming."

"How observant of you, Jack!"

In a flash Braze's daggers were in his hand, each one as long as his forearm. He whirled, shoving Lilo behind him as Jack brought out his staff. Panic flew through him, just as it always did when he heard _that voice. _The voice that would've haunted his nightmares, if he were able to sleep.

"Pitch," Jack said in a low voice.

"Jack," the Nightmare King greeted with a smile.

"We beat you." Jack frowned. "It hasn't even been a year. Aren't you supposed to be in hibernation or something?"

"I had help," Pitch said. That oily smile crept up his face. "I'm sure you know Nemesis."

Braze's grip tightened on the hilts of his daggers, eyes sweeping from Pitch to the woman on his left, and then to the man on his right. They both stood on the roof level with the cables they stood on, slightly behind Pitch, letting him take point. It was unheard of, Pitch Black having allies. Who would side with the man who wanted to rule the world through darkness and fear? Braze figured nobody was that stupid.

"And I see you are seeking help as well," Pitch continued. He turned that smile towards Braze. "Defia. Still rallying armies against me? And where is that beautiful sister of yours?"

A growl escaped Braze's throat before he could stop it. He pointed one of his daggers towards Pitch. "You're not getting to her again. You'll have to go through me first."

Pitch sighed with boredom, flicking a hand at him like he was a bug bothering him. "No matter. It's not you I'm after. Not yet, anyway. It's funny that you say you're on your way to the North Pole. You see, I'm heading there as well."

"What're you up to, Pitch?" Jack snapped. "Whatever it is, we'll beat you."

"That's where you're wrong, Jack." Pitch turned to him, all traces of psychotic humor gone from his face. "Unlike you Guardians, I've learned from my mistakes. There is strength in numbers, no? That's why the Man in the Moon recruited you. And, I suppose, why you're recruiting the twins."

"They're not Guardians," Jack said, averting his gaze.

Braze nearly dropped his daggers. "We're not?" He didn't think they would be, and even if Jack had asked he would've said no. But he'd expected Jack to ask first.

"Of course not," Pitch snarled. "They wouldn't expand their forces and that, Jack, will be your downfall." He straightened up, confidence apparently returning. "I have very little patience for you all. If you survive this experience, I'll be back to get you."

He waved at the man and he stepped forward. "Now him you don't know," he told the teens. "So let me introduce you: Sear Sheeran, spirit of pain."

"Pitch tells me you've been a thorn in his side," Sear said in a hiss. "Let's rectify that, shall we?"

"It really was good to see you again, Braze," Pitch said, gazing at the spirit of rebellion. "But mostly your sister." He smiled when he caught sight of Lilo, poking her head out from behind Braze's back. "Sear, try not to hurt the girl so much."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Without another word, Pitch and Nemesis vanished in a cloud of shadow. Sear grinned, showing off rows of yellowed teeth complete with holes and black spots. Braze grimaced and sent a sidelong look to Jack, who returned it. For now, they would put their differences aside.

"Lilo," Braze said, "hide."

His sister stared at him with wide eyes before nodding once. Her wings fluttered and her bare feet left the power line cable as she flew off.

"You wanna take the first shot?" he called to Jack.

"Ladies first."

Braze scowled at Jack's smirk but didn't return. He'd walked into that one and he knew it. Sear started to cackle.

"Isn't this fun?" He had a glint in his eye as he held out his scythe—eight feet of obsidian-black wood, with a blade bigger than Braze's head. Braze ground his teeth. This guy's definition of fun differed from his. A lot.

Jack decided that waiting for Braze to attack was boring and sent a beam of ice straight into Sear's face. With a flick of his wrist the scythe intercepted the blast and Seat clicked his tongue at Jack. "So hasty," he mocked. "Why don't we get to know each other first?"

"I don't need to get to know you," Jack snapped. "You're a bringer of pain and I'm supposed to stop you."

He flew towards the man, using his staff to block the scythe. The moment the two weapons came into contact their immediate area exploded in shards of ice, flying back towards Braze and slicing through his skin. Braze grunted, moving to block his face, when the explosion suddenly stopped. He peeked through his arms to find that Sear had grabbed Jack by the neck, holding him above his head with a disinterested look on his face.

"Now that," he said with a frown, "was rude."

Braze had a second to take a step off of the cable before the faintest yellow light leaked from Sear's fingertips. And then Jack started to scream.

"Jack!" His call was drowned out by Jack as he jerked in Sear's arms, struggling enough to break his hold on him. He fell to the roof of the building, breathing heavy, grasping his staff for dear life.

Braze flew to the roof and stood in front of Jack, holding one of his daggers to Sear as the bringer of pain took a satisfied step back. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"I'm fine," Jack gasped, pushing himself to his feet.

"Shut up, Snowflake," Braze snapped, still shaken. "You didn't have to hear you scream."

"I told you, boys, I'm the spirit of pain." Sear's eyes were alight with excitement. "One touch from me and you'll experience the worst pain you and you only can imagine." He flashed a smirk at Jack. "Jack's is unbelievable heat, isn't it Jack?"

Jack glared at him. Sear turned his gaze towards Braze and smiled at him. "And what is yours, spirit of rebellion? Is it physical or emotional? I bet you I can find both."

"I'd like to see you try," Braze snarled.

"Is that an invitation?" Sear looked positively delighted. "Well then, Braze N. Defia, I accept!"

He disappeared in a wisp of smoke, startling Braze into taking a step. He and Jack stood back to back, cautiously surveying their surroundings. "We need to fall back," Braze muttered.

"I'm starting to think you're right," Jack responded, throwing a look over his shoulder. His cyan eyes widened. "Braze—"

Braze couldn't turn around fast enough. The hand closed on the back of his neck. He felt Sear's breath brush his cheek as he whispered, "Tag. You're it."

Braze's mind went blank. The world around him disappeared and he suddenly found himself holding his sister's cold, dead body. Her sightless eyes stared a hole through his head as tears streamed down his cheeks and onto her pale skin. He suddenly couldn't breathe, the grief and horror ripping a hole in his chest. _I couldn't save her. I couldn't save her._

Something knocked into him, hard enough to break the connection. He was back on the roof, with Jack and Sear, reeling from the illusion. Jack was standing in front of him, staff out, having blasted Sear in the face with snow.

Sear reared back, laughing. "Oh, that's so very _you, _Braze! Failure to defend your sister? Aren't you just the ideal big brother?" His gleeful grin dropped and his eyes narrowed. "Shame on you, Jack Frost. I have yet to find the physical pain that drives Braze's fear. One more touch should do it, don't you think?"

"Over my dead body," Jack growled.

Sear simply smiled at him. "That can be arranged."

It was then that Braze realized they wouldn't be able to beat this guy. The crushing emotions of discovering his sister dead, killed because he couldn't protect her, was still choking the breath from his lungs. Even though he knew it was just an illusion. It felt so _real. _If that was his emotional pain, he didn't want to find out what the physical version of it was.

He grabbed Jack's sleeve, ignoring Jack's protest, and called, "Lilo! We're leaving!"

His sister didn't disappoint, much to his relief. Braze shot towards the sky, leaving Sear sighing as he watched them go. "Till next time, Braze and Jack!" he called after them as the three raced across the sky.

"Yeah," Braze muttered, not looking back. "Next time."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry 'bout the wait, but I'm back now! Thank you all for your lovely reviews. :D **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

"He should be back by now," Tooth fretted, fluttering from one corner of the room to the other.

North sighed. "He will be," he told her, accent heavy. "You know that Jack's wind—"

"It's not as fast as your sleigh," she finished for him. She gestured to Bunnymund. "Or Bunny's holes, or my wings, or even Sandy's creations. I know North but it's been almost an hour and it shouldn't take that long!"

"Deep breaths Tooth," Bunny soothed. "Frostbite can take care of himself."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"

The four Guardians whirled, searching for the source of the voice that suddenly intruded on their conversation. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once as the room suddenly darkened, blocking out the light from the Man in the Moon and casting the room into shadow.

"Pitch," North growled.

"Yes, we've established that you all know my name," the man mocked as he materialized in front of them. A woman stood slightly behind him, clad in a dark red dress and brown cloak. She didn't make eye contact, although North recognized her immediately.

"Nemesis," he breathed. "But you… you are good guy! Why side with Pitch?"

Her lips barely moved and she didn't look up from the floor. "The balance of power has been thrown."

Pitch's lips twisted in a wicked grin. "And my thirst for revenge powers both her and myself. Even now, Jack Frost's fear is fueling my abilities."

He didn't get another word out as Bunnymund launched a boomerang at his face. Pitch ducked, only to be hit in the back of the head when it came back around. Bunny caught the curved wood and pointed it at Pitch threateningly.

"What'd you do to Jack?" he growled.

Pitch blinked innocently at him. "Me? Absolutely nothing."

Tooth fluttered upwards, trying to hide her baby teeth from Pitch. But her movements caught his eye and he grinned before evaporating in a mist of darkness, reappearing behind Tooth.

"Toothiana!" North bellowed.

Too late did Tooth turn. Pitch grabbed her by the throat, amber eyes flashing in triumph.

"Do you want to see how my powers have grown?" His voice was soft for only Tooth to hear. Black sand climbed from his fingers to her neck, creeping up her skin as she gasped in pain and terror.

A whip of golden appeared from out of nowhere and grasped Pitch's wrist, forcing him to let go of Tooth. Tooth fell to the floor, gasping as she tried to force air into her lungs. Pitch glowered at Sandy as the mute fable tugged on the bindings, a determined look on his round face.

"You're too late," he spat, victorious.

"Tooth!" North cried, darting towards the fairy. He started to scoop her into his arms when she screamed, back arching and wings stretching so far back it looked painful. North froze in his tracks, watching as her fingers curled into fists, turning around to face him.

The three remaining Guardians caught their breath. The veins of black sand trailed up her neck, onto her cheeks and into the corner of her eyes. The irises were blacker than black, a startling change from her usual clear purple. The black stretched to encase both eyes, filling out the whites with nothing but shadow. She suddenly stopped thrashing, relaxing into a still standing position as she stared down the other Guardians.

Bunny took a step forward. "Tooth…?"

"Oh, isn't this wonderful?" Pitch shouted, laughing as he stretched out the arm Sandy had captured. "You should all see the fear on your faces. It's _delicious." _With a flick of his finger Sandy's golden sand fell away from his wrist. Pitch pointed at them. "Your suspicions are correct, of course. Toothiana is now mine to command."

"Impossible," North declared.

Pitch smiled. "Then let me prove you wrong, my dear North. Toothiana… _attack."_

North didn't even have time to react as Tooth launched herself at him. She barreled straight into him, their faces so close he could see how deep the darkness was in her eyes. They tumbled to the floor, Tooth springing off of him with ease. It took North a second to realize she'd stolen his swords and were using them to go after her next target: Bunnymund.

The Easter Bunny was just as fast as the Tooth Fairy, bringing up his boomerangs to blow her blows. "Now hold on there Tooth," he started to say, before cutting off with a yelp as Tooth nearly took his ears off in one swipe.

He threw a panicked look to North, the message clear in his eyes. That had been lethal intent. Pitch was forcing Tooth to kill the other Guardians, and if they didn't do something about it soon, she was going to succeed.

"Sandy!" North called to the Sandman, who was trading blows with Pitch. The mute grunted and threw a look over his shoulder, full of annoyance. North didn't need his images to guess the words he was trying to convey: _I'm a little busy here!_

"We will leave," North said reluctantly, gathering the remaining Baby Teeth in his arms as they cowered from their queen.

Sandy's eyes widened, distracting him enough for Pitch to get in a slice across his cheek. Sandy cried out soundlessly, cupping a hand to his cheek, before nodding. Bunny got the idea and tapped the floor, his rabbit hole growing big enough for North and Sandy to slip through. Before leaving he sent a glare towards Pitch. "This isn't over, Pitch," he growled, hopping into his hole and disappearing.

"Believe me," Pitch murmured with a smile, "I know."

…

"Will you _slow down?"_

Jack turned in the wind and glowered at Braze as he and his sister fought to keep up with him. "You heard Pitch. He's headed to North's and if we don't catch, who knows what'll happen?"

He turned back to the wind, willing it to read the urgency in his heart and pick up the pace. The wind, however, had four separate spirits who all fought to control it. He needed the North Wind, one of the weakest, to convince the others to step down, just for a second.

It seemed to be working. Jack flew towards the North Pole, Braze and Lilo hot on his tail. The spirit of rebellion did nothing but complain the whole way, putting up a fight about ignoring MiM's request so he wouldn't have to meet up with Sear Sheeran again. Jack understood that one, at least. He'd felt heat before, and hated every second of it. But Sear's pain was different. It was intense burning everywhere and nowhere, and the air he was breathing clogged up, and his skin peeled and blistered and his chest tightened and it was the most _horrible _feeling he'd ever felt.

He'd been disoriented afterwards too, not understanding that the pain wasn't real, that he was still on the rooftop with Braze in the cool night air. He felt like his skin was still steaming. It felt that real.

Sear Sheeran could give you physical and emotional pain with just a touch. Jack could still remember the look of utter horror etched across the usually defiant and stony face of the spirit of rebellion. It looked out of place. Sear told him that Braze was experiencing the death of his sister, his greatest emotional pain, and that it might've been enough to kill him. Jack didn't want to know what his emotional pain was. All he knew was, they were in serious trouble.

"North!" Jack shouted as he finally landed at the North Pole. The place was chillingly deserted. There were no yetis making toys, no elves fumbling around, no reindeer in the stables and, most of all, no Guardians.

Braze and Lilo landed behind him, Braze keeping protectively close to his sister. She looked ridiculous in that princess dress and those butterfly wings, but the look on her face was terrifying. Although Braze was the big brother of the twins, she'd just seen him get tortured emotionally and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Lilo was out for blood.

"Where is everybody?" Braze's voice echoed into the halls, making Jack flinch.

"I don't know," he muttered as they entered the center room. He noticed the black sand immediately, along with the flower that had sprouted in the middle of the tile. At least Bunnymund was safe… he hoped.

"This is horrible," Lilo whispered, gazing at the torn drapes and broken toys scattered around the room.

"There was a fight here," Braze said with a grim nod.

"No kidding, Captain Obvious," Jack snapped, needing something to distract him.

Braze scowled at him. "Okay, Snowflake, what do you think happened?"

"Pitch was here," Jack answered, grinding his teeth. "They put up a fight. Bunnymund escaped at least, maybe the others if they followed him. Aside from that, I have no idea."

"Really? And you're mocking me for pointing out the obvious?"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"

Lilo wandered away from the bickering boys, fluttering her wings to rise up to the window ledge. She peered out at the clouds blocking MiM, frowning at the scratch marks in the glass. She was so busy studying them she didn't hear wings flapping behind her.

A rush of anxiety blasted Braze full in the chest, cutting off whatever retort he was about to say. His eyes widened and he launched himself towards the window. "Lilo!"

Lilo turned in time to see Toothiana float from out of nowhere, slashing down at her with North's swords. She screamed and pushed herself into the window, frozen and doing nothing but watch as the swords came down on her.

And then Braze was there. His dagger sparked as it blocked the first sword, but he missed the second and it sliced straight into his shoulder. He ground out a swear word and shoved backwards at Tooth. The fairy pulled back the swords calmly and stared him down.

"Tooth!" Jack called from the floor.

Braze felt a chill that had nothing to do with Jack. Tooth's eyes were filled with shadow. They were so deep, so dark, they were pitch black.

Tooth reared back for another blow but suddenly Jack was there, blasting her in the back with ice. "Tooth, what are you doing?" he shouted as she turned to face him.

Braze took the time to grab Lilo and pull her back to the floor. "Stay here," he ordered.

"I can help," Lilo protested, grabbing his wrist before he could fly up to help Jack.

"Lilo—" Braze cut off with a growl as he shoved a hand through his hair. "You know what happened the last time Pitch got his hands on you. You know that if he uses you again, it's all over. You're more important than anything on this planet and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you."

He didn't give her any time to reply, propelling himself up to the ledge where Jack was having a hard time getting to Tooth.

"Toothiana!" the Guardian cried as Tooth clashed swords with his staff. "Come on, Tooth, snap out of it. It's Jack. Don't you remember me?"

"She can't hear you," Braze growled, slashing his daggers at Tooth's back. The fairy was insanely fast though, whirling to block his blow and then dropping out of sight suddenly, letting Jack's blast of ice hit Braze instead.

Braze was thrown into the wall as frost spread across his torso. He groaned, shoving himself off of the wall. "Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

"I'd apologize, but I'd be lying," Jack grumbled. He followed after Tooth, Braze a beat behind him as they landed on the floor.

"Tooth, whatever Pitch did to you you're stronger than it." Jack tried to step forward, reaching out for Tooth's shoulder, but the Guardian stepped back again. She relaxed from her fighting stance, staring them down.

Then she sheathed the swords and shot straight up, crashing through the window and disappearing into the night sky.

"Tooth!" Jack cried, starting to follow. Braze caught his arm and shook his head.

"She's long gone."

Lilo came out from behind the large globe, her green eyes wide. "She… Pitch had…" Her throat choked up.

"It's alright," Braze murmured, going to hug his sister. Jack looked away, staring at the window where Tooth had disappeared.

He disagreed. They weren't alright at all.

...

**Up next: The Guardians arrive at the warren, only to discover that Pitch has already struck and left a nasty surprise for them to discover. Meanwhile, Braze and Lilo learn why the Man in the Moon want them to help, and Pitch remembers the last time he met up with the twins. Stay tuned! **


End file.
